Nonexistent Reality
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Sequel to TDAMR. Minato knew that his son deserved better but because of his selfishness he couldn't give Naruto up to the reality that he had once known... Soon, though, he might not have a choice in the matter...and he knows it. Mina/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Well, nothing like a new story, right? Well this happens to be the sequel to _These Dreams Are My Reality_, if you seriously couldn't tell by the whole "Reality" thing in the title... So if you haven't read _TDAMR_ then you should maybe want to, cause it pretty much is the start of Minato and Naruto's relationship, but I guess it's not all **that** important if you don't want to.

Rating: T, but could possibly go to M later.

Pairings: Minato/Naruto (established), past mentions of Sasuke/Naruto, side pairings are very possible later on.

Warnings: Incest (which if you read my stories you should know that I write incest a lot), shonen-ai, possible language, violence in later chapters. So, if you do not like something on this list...GO AWAY NOW!

Disclaimer: I really, forseriously, don't own Naruto!

**Note**: Just a few things I'd like make clear right now, ages are as follow: Minato, 31; Naruto, 17. This takes place a few months after _TDAMR_, though I'm never going to specify how many, so just make that up yourself. And yes, there are going to be some things that aren't going to be outrightly explained in the first few chapters, so just live with it and enjoy the story.

And now, finally, to _**Sora Keyblader**_, this is dedicated to you, which I fear all of my Mina/Naru stories will be, and I have at least one more planned to follow this one. I want to thank you for reviewing _TDAMR_ and encouraging me to write Mina/Naru, let us hope that one day it gets much more popular! ;)

* * *

**Nonexistent Reality**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Blue eyes stared, they studied, they nearly didn't believe what they had continued to see for months. But the blue eyes stayed trained on the blonde that lay sleeping in bed next to him as he sat up, staring down at the man's sleeping form in near disbelief. Tentatively he slowly moved his hand, moved it like he did most every morning, and let it come to a rest on the man's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath the pale skin. "...You're still here..." He knew without a doubt as he whispered the words that the heartbeat he felt was one that shouldn't have been. "...You're...really here..." but by some miracle...it was, and for that miracle he couldn't have been more happy.

But then the blue eyes closed in sadness. "...You're still really here..." he didn't believe that this could go on much longer; he didn't believe that he could go on waking up to see the same man in his bed much longer, even though he wanted to. _...I love you..._ now his words were only thoughts as he could no longer bring himself to speak, as he wanted to keep this dream alive as long as he could. _I love you...so much..._ and every word that was thought so quietly, in rhythm with his lover's heartbeat was just like a knife piercing his heart. It hurt so horribly. "And I love you, Naruto," the soft words were spoken as a hand was laid upon his own, making him open his eyes slowly to see the same blue as his own.

Silence rung around them for moments as Naruto attempted to calm himself while staring down at the man in his bed, yet it did him no good. "...Minato...?" his voice was quiet and strained as he said his father's name. Minato responded immediately with a questioning hum as he stroked Naruto's hand lightly with his fingers, hoping to make the boy feel better. "...How long... How long will you be here?" A smile passed over Minato's lips for just a moment, the good-natured joking kind of smile that often appeared, especially when he wanted his son to feel better. "Until about nine or a little before." The answer simply caused a deep frown to settle into Naruto's features, making Minato feel instantly bad about what he had said.

"I mean...how long—" Naruto's attempt to get a more serious answer was interrupted with a pat to his hand. "I know what you meant, Naruto," the elder spoke quietly, looking up into his son's eyes quite seriously now. "I will be here until the day you die...or I die... Whichever comes first." Naruto nodded slightly before looking down at the sheets, not wanting to continue the conversation which would lead him to speak of his lover's death, and his own death, which already loomed around every corner he turned it seemed. "You'd better go ahead and get ready... You don't wanna be late meeting with Baa-chan again," Minato nodded but didn't get out of bed. He simply sat up and moved a little closer to the younger while Naruto's hand retracted from his chest.

"Naruto," the boy looked up at him, "I am determined to be here until the day you die. I don't want to leave you." Naruto's eyes shifted back down to the sheets once again as he tried to find his voice. _I love you..._ his words were only thought as Minato's lips met his in a chaste kiss, not allowing him to actually speak them, but he didn't know if he would have been able to anyway. _I love you...so much..._ and with every beat of his heart it felt like the knife plunged itself in further. The pain was just too great. "And I love you, Naruto," the words were whispered against his lips just a moment later before Minato got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Blue eyes stared, they studied, they watched the door close behind the man that had been in bed with him moments before. The man that he believed couldn't be around forever, not even if he wanted him to be. "...I don't want you to leave me..." blue eyes closed before Naruto fell backwards onto his back, the pain in his chest growing greater with each beat of his heart.

**XxXxXxXxX**

His mind was cast away into a much different place as he remained in his seat inside Tsunade's office, pretending to listen to the woman go on, for the third time this week alone, about how much the village needed him. "And if you would just accept this then I know that the village would be much safer." He zoned in and out in his semi-conscious state as he just continued to think about going home, getting as far away from the blonde woman as he could and getting back to his son, who he was just a bit more then a little concerned about. "The Akatsuki are bound to make a move at any time and that is exactly why—" though he didn't hear the rest of her sentence he did finally perk up as the organization was mentioned.

"...The Akatsuki is exactly why I will not accept this, Tsunade," he said quietly but sternly, making the woman purse her lips as she thought of some way to talk him into it. "I understand that protecting Naruto—" he didn't allow her to finish speaking. "No, you don't understand," his protest was soft, "they are after him—after what I sealed inside of him; there is no possible way that this village needs me more than my own son." Tsunade sighed deeply as she attempted to figure out some way to reason with the blonde man across from her.

"Minato... No, don't interrupt; just hear me out," the man closed his mouth and nodded slightly as he leaned back in his chair, waiting to hear just what could possibly leave the woman's mouth now. "Minato, we're not just offering you this position for the sake of the village's safety..." she paused, sighing after a moment as she shook her head. "We think that it would be best...if you and Naruto didn't spend so much time together..." Minato looked at her expressionlessly for seconds, half not believing the words that had left her mouth, but finally he leaned forward in his chair. "...You share their opinion?" his voice was a deathly quiet whisper.

Tsunade shook her head apologetically before speaking, "I've seen how much time you put into your relationship with him; you do nothing but spend time with him—I can barely get you here for a meeting—" Minato stood up abruptly, causing Tsunade to stop speaking as she watched him carefully. "That is because we have nothing more to discuss, Tsunade. I will not accept it, and I will _not_ spend any less time with Naruto. I love him. You and everyone else in this village is just going to have to learn to accept that fact."

The moment after he spoke he turned and left the room quickly, slamming Tsunade's door behind him as he went, slightly enraged by her words. "Minato! Minato!" he could hear her calling for him as he continued to walk away, quite intent on heading straight home to his son. "Minato, get back here!" he heard her heals clicking quickly on the floor as she attempted to catch up with him, and after just a moment he simply stopped and let her catch up. "Minato, what you are do—" he spun around and looked at her, silencing her with just his simple glance.

"Tsunade..." he spoke her name as he calmed himself down. "What I am doing, which you need to understand, is attempting to keep both myself and my child alive. I am not going to take back my title; I am not going to spend any less time with Naruto. What I _am_ going to do, as it is my obligation as his parent and as the person who loves him, is protect him with my life." Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but Minato held his hand up and it kept her silent. "If you, the elders, the village and even the surrounding nations do not accept our love and cannot bring yourselves to understand it then that is something that only you or they alone can deal with by yourselves. I am simply asking that you leave Naruto and I in peace and allow us to go on as we have been."

The Godaime Hokage stood there, half stunned by what she had heard, but half impressed by Minato's words. After the moments of silence passed she simply nodded, "...Do as you please," there was nothing else that she could have said, nothing else that she wanted to say, and so she turned and began walking back to her office. Minato watched her go for a moment before he turned his eyes to the ground and began his walk back home.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto's eyes were glazed over as he stared up at the ceiling, attempting to push the thoughts from his mind as he continued to lay on the couch, looking most uncomfortable. The thoughts that were bothering him were ones that came much too often, trying to find a home in his mind. They were thoughts of Minato; they were thoughts of death... And every so often, they just happened to be thoughts of the one person who had broken his heart so long ago.

As his eyes continued to gaze up at the white ceiling without actually seeing it, a face appeared in his mind and seemed to dance across his vision. It wasn't the face that he wanted to see, although years ago it would have been. The stoic face that had troubled him on many an occasion stayed in front of his vision field, almost making him think that the other male was with him, although he knew for a fact that he wasn't. For a moment, Naruto allowed himself to stare at the face of the raven-haired teenager who he had long ago given up on, though had not given up his hope in.

_...Why do you do this...?_ his eyes closed as he questioned someone that was not there—someone that hadn't been there for him for over four years. But he wanted an answer; he needed to know why the elder teen hadn't left his thoughts since the day he had broken his heart. _...Why won't you leave me alone, Sasuke?_ His question went unanswered, as he feared that it would, but it didn't stop him from going on, though he had no reason to. _I'm happy now... Happier then I've ever been—happier then I ever was with you..._ for some reason, a reason which he couldn't comprehend, something in his words sounded forced—sounded like a lie.

Naruto's eyes opened again to stare up at the ceiling, glazed over still, and the blonde was relieved when he found that the face of his betrayer had faded from his vision. He could only stare up at the ceiling in relative peace until another face made its way in front of his eyes, making him smile softly when he saw it. _I am happy._ It wasn't reassurance, he merely wanted to state it as he looked at his father's face looking down at him. _I love you, _he found that there was no reason to say the words aloud to someone that wasn't really there, as he knew he surely would've heard Minato come in if he had arrived home. So when a smile appeared on the man's lips Naruto thought nothing of it until those smiling lips were pressed against his own.

The blonde laying on the couch blinked once, then once again as the lips left his, and then he blinked a half dozen times before sitting up slightly, finding that Minato was really there with him, kneeling on the floor next to the couch as he leaned against the piece of furniture. The man looked oddly at his son who continued to look at him for moments before finally accepting what he was seeing and plopping back down. "...Are you okay, Naruto?" an eyebrow was raised in interest for the younger's well-being as Minato saw Naruto nod, knowing that he was being lied to.

"Are you sure?" he didn't want to press the subject that much and make Naruto become overly curious with him, since the boy seemed curious enough at times as it was. "I'm fine, Minato..." Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts before he continued on, "How was the meeting?" The former Hokage moved his hand and placed it on the center of his son's chest, smiling fondly when he did so. "...I'd rather not talk about it," but he knew that it was no use because Naruto was too interested.

"I assume that you declined to accept back your position as the Fourth Hokage," Minato nodded simply, knowing that Naruto knew better than to assume something that he had told him he was going to do from the very beginning. "When is your next meeting with Baa-chan? Because I know that she isn't going to let you get away with saying no." Minato shifted a bit on the floor and placed his head on Naruto's chest, listening to the beating of the teenager's heart in his ear. "I'm not meeting with her again," he responded quietly, trying to focus on the heartbeat of his son, "She has accepted that I am not going to take back leadership of this village."

Naruto nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he began running his fingers through his father's hair slowly. "Naruto..." the boy didn't reply, but Minato knew that he was listening, "you know you can tell me if something is troubling you, don't you?" he watched his son nod slowly as he continued to listen to his heartbeat. "You understand that I wouldn't be angry with you about anything that you had to say, yes?" Naruto opened an eye slowly and looked down at his father, carefully studying the man's face. "...Where are you going with this, Minato?"

A quiet sigh left the elder blonde as he brought his other hand up, letting his fingertips brush across Naruto's cheek softly. "If something is bothering you...about Sasuke...you can tell me." The sudden spike in the heartbeat he was so focused on listening to instantly gave Naruto away even though the teen remained looking completely calm. "Nothing's bothering me, Minato. Nothing about Sasuke, nothing about anything." Minato tried to not be hurt by the outright lie he was hearing as he nodded. "But if something is bothering you, you'll tell me, right? I don't want you to keep it bottled inside."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips before he placed his other hand on Minato's head and slowly coaxed the man into moving forward. "I promise," he began as their lips brushed just slightly, "to always tell you when something is bothering me." Minato smiled and closed his eyes just as their lips met in a chaste kiss. _...I'm sorry..._ his eyes closed tighter when he heard the thought but he tried to not let his disappointment in his son show in the least as they parted. "I love you," he whispered, attempting to gain some sort of ground in the battle he was losing so easily.

_Why are you lying to me, Naruto?_ As he expected, no reaction of any kind was given after he thought the question and it only made the reality of the situation all the more apparent to him.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! I never meant for it to take this long for me to get this up, but I just could never get the chapter working...but here you have it! I think that it's pretty good, if I do say so myself. And just to add one more thing, which I didn't want to put up top since I thought it was getting a little long in the tooth up there, but, if you are wondering, this will _kinda_ follow along with the Invasion of Pain arc in Naruto: Shippuden. So yes, the Pains will be in here, but not Nagato (one day I'll have to put him in a story though...) But that's just for if you were wondering on a sort of timeline, since the Akatsuki was mentioned and all.

Anywho, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. :)

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finished this chapter a few days ago and figured it was about time to update. I'm working on the next chapter already, typing it up on my phone and all so that one day I'll be able to post it, hopefully before I leave. But anyway, please enjoy this chapter. :)

Rating: T, but has the possiblity to go to M later.

Pairings: Minato/Naruto (established relationship), Sasuke/Naruto, side pairings are possible later on.

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, language and a bit of violence in later chapters. Leave if you don't like something on the list.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

* * *

**Nonexistent Reality**

**Chapter two**

* * *

Fear was something that everybody, at least at one point in their life, felt. Fear was something that you couldn't exactly get away from easily. It gripped tightly onto a person and held them within its cold and unforgiving grasp. Fear was something that Namikaze Minato didn't particularly understand, though he knew he felt it. "So what are we looking at?—how long do we have?" the question went unanswered as Minato sat in silence, watching his son from where he sat on the couch with Kakashi.

His fear, the same fear he had been feeling for a while now, all centered around one person, and it was just that one person that he didn't want to have any fears about. Naruto looked up at his father, feeling the man's gaze upon him from across the room where he was eating. He offered the man a small smile and Minato returned it. _...I wonder what they're talking about..._ for the most part the elder blonde ignored the thought as he finally began to answer Kakashi in a very quiet voice. "There are two weeks until the invasion," he knew that that didn't really help the situation at all, only gave them a deadline. "And he still doesn't know?" Minato shook his head as his eyes stared, unmoving from the body of his son.

He'd like to think that his fear was irrational—completely foolish even, but he knew, better than anything, that it wasn't foolish. Some part of him knew that he should be fearing this but he didn't want to accept it; he didn't want to think about what would come to pass soon. "He hasn't noticed anything at all out of the ordinary?" again Minato shook his head, hearing the sigh that passed from his former students lips. "Typical Naruto... But why don't you just tell him?"

Minato's blue eyes dulled just slightly as he finally forced himself to look away from his son and stare at the floor. "...He still hasn't let go of Sasuke..." he hated to admit it, but it was true. "Well if you tell him...if you somehow convince him to let him go...will he be able to?" Kakashi's question was tentative and this time Minato sighed. "I don't think..." he trailed off for a moment, his eyes glancing back up at Naruto, he noticed that the boy was staring at him now. "I don't think," he said again, turning his head toward Kakashi but not looking at the man, "that he will be able to let him go." It was his fear. He feared it for reasons that Kakashi, or anyone for that matter, would probably never understand.

"He loves you," the Jonin was keen to point that out, thinking that his old sensei was just taking all this a bit too seriously. "He loves Sasuke," Minato countered quietly, listening to the thoughts that bounced around in his mind, making him wonder for moments just which ones were his own. "He would give the world for you, sensei." _I really wish Kakashi-sensei would leave already..._ Minato almost smiled when he heard the thought and his gaze moved up to look at Kakashi's covered face. "Naruto would like for you to leave," he whispered quietly, a hint of amusement in his voice as he said the words, ignoring what he had heard from Kakashi moments before.

The one visible eye widened a bit in surprise before he chuckled. The silver-haired Jonin placed his hand on Minato's shoulder after a moment. "You've got to let him know...or else he may not want to come back..." Unfortunately, he knew that all too well. "I think it's time you were leaving, Kakashi," his words were polite but Kakashi knew that he was being told to get the hell out because his words were no longer welcome. He was bringing things out of the dark, things that Minato would have liked to keep on denying though he knew he had never begun denying them in the first place.

Kakashi nodded slightly before standing up, smiling at the blonde teenager that was watching him like a hawk now. "...I'll come back by soon..." Minato could hear the reminder in his words and so nodded, allowing Kakashi to show himself out. _Finally!_ The former Hokage nearly rolled his eyes when he felt the excitement flowing from his son just after the door closed. Minato wasted no time in turning his head back to where Naruto sat eating, just to find that the boy was getting up and coming over to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Minato was silent as he watched his son sit next to him. "You," he answered after a moment, knowing that Naruto probably knew he wouldn't elaborate on just exactly what. Naruto leaned against his father, placing his hand on the man's knee after a moment. "What about me?" the curiosity and awe that carried through Naruto's tone wasn't lost on the former Hokage as he wrapped an arm around his son, very intent on not answering with the complete truth. "Kakashi's told me that he's heard news that Sasuke has been on the move. We...or more I, was concerned about it."

Naruto tensed up just slightly and Minato felt it. "...What does that have to do with me?" Minato again stayed silent, turning to face Naruto while feeling a little anxious. "Do you still hold any feelings for him?" the question, like the many that had been asked of the same likeness, was quite direct, but Naruto was so used to it now that it didn't particularly faze him. "Minato, you know I love you." That wasn't exactly the answer that the man had been looking for and Naruto knew it and shook his head in slight exasperation. "He's no longer a part of my life," that, too, was not an answer that Minato wanted to hear, but he accepted it with a sigh.

_I'm worried about you, Naruto,_ the thought ran rampant through his mind but went unanswered, which again only disappointed him. "Minato...you do believe me, don't you?" Minato wanted to so much. "Yes, of course," he responded quietly, kissing Naruto's forehead after he spoke, but the thoughts running through his mind said the exact opposite and he hated it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Onyx eyes, dark and unforgiving as they were, gazed upon the sight of the teenager in his bed, the same teenager who hadn't left that same bed in nearly a day. A sigh broke from the pink lips of the frustrated teen before he walked over to the bed, tired of letting his lover sleep. "Wake up," he demanded, hitting the other teen's arm as he spoke. A groan left the sheets and the onyx eyes rolled in their sockets. "Get up." This time a harder hit accompanied the words causing the sound of a smack to echo around the small room for only a second.

Blue eyes, very tired and disgruntled now, opened. The teenager sat up slowly and then collapsed back against the bed, closing his eyes once again, very intent on staying asleep for as long as possible. "_Up_," he sighed when he heard the voice of his raven-haired lover and smacked away the hand that was hitting his arm relentlessly. "Go 'way," he said tiredly as he turned over in bed. Another sigh sounded, this one from the elder, before sheets rustled and were ultimately thrown on the floor after a bit of a struggle for them. "Sasuke...go 'way..."

Sasuke grit his teeth and managed to calm himself before he sat down on the bed, wondering just why in the world he ever decided on doing this. After moments, which were spent mulling over the decision to kill the blonde in his bed or not, Sasuke turned and leaned down, placing his lips against the younger's neck and remembering just why he continued to resist his urge to strangle the boy. "Mm, Sasuke..." the blonde was still tired but didn't exactly want his lover to stop what he was doing, so he turned over onto his back and moved his hand to begin pulling on the elder's clothing, in an attempt to have Sasuke's dominating body over his own.

A small smirk formed on the lips of the Uchiha before he moved, straddling his lover's waist just seconds later before taking the soft lips for his own, now no longer caring that the blue-eyed teen hadn't gotten up out of bed. The lips beneath Sasuke's stayed unresponsive for many long moments, causing the raven-haired teen to pull away and look at his lover. He bit the inside of his cheek in anger when he heard the soft snore come from the other. Again he hit the blonde, "_Naruto_, get your ass up!" Naruto jerked awake suddenly at the harshly spoken half yell in his ear. "M'up!"

"You are so getting it now..." Sasuke said quietly, an evil smirk upon his lips as he moved himself closer to Naruto, pressing himself against the boy underneath him. Naruto moaned quietly as Sasuke's lips and hands teased him.

Blue eyes opened wide as Naruto held in a gasp, grasping onto his father's arm that was around him. He stared in shock at the wall, horrified with himself for what he had just dreamt. Naruto shut his eyes tight, angry with himself for even thinking about the raven-haired traitor in the first place but not being able to push the other teen from his thoughts. Why though? It was the thought on his mind at the moment. He was far over Sasuke and had been for some time...so why was he beginning to think of him now?—why had he been thinking about him for so long? Why was he dreaming about him?

_Sasuke...why can't I get you off my mind?_

Another pair of blue eyes closed, so akin to the first but more saddened than angry or horrified. Minato bit back the urge to say something to his son and just continued to pretend like he was asleep. He had known it was going to happen but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. For some peculiar reason Minato had hoped that he would have more time, so much more time to try and win his sons affections back from a boy that had long been gone from his life.

Both father and son stayed completely silent, trying not to let one another know that they were awake, but one failing horribly in doing so. There wasn't a sound in the room apart from their breathing and both were sure they weren't going to be falling asleep again.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"...Naruto..." it was Minato's first hesitant word to his son in hours, barely bringing himself to look at the boy who claimed to love him. Naruto didn't meet his father's gaze but answered with a hum as they sat across from each other at the table, neither touching the food that Minato had made. "...I love you," the words were spoken desperately but Naruto didn't seem to notice the tone in his father's voice as he continued to stare down at his plate. "I love you, too, Minato," the response was spoken so nonchalantly, like Naruto was just saying it now because he had to. Minato's heart clenched as his gaze dropped from his son's face and to the table.

"...Naruto..." this time it was Naruto who looked up at his father when he heard his name spoken once again. Minato was silent for moments, wishing he actually had the strength to speak the words on his mind but knowing that he wouldn't be able to for a while yet. "...What is it, Minato; is everything all right?" the concern in Naruto's voice was genuine, Minato could tell that much, but it seemed that the teen was afraid to ask him the question.

The blonde man opened his mouth, closed it a moment later and sighed. He couldn't do this; he couldn't give up on Naruto just yet. He forced himself to look up at his son and smile lightly. "Yes, of course," it was such a lie but Naruto couldn't tell the difference because he really didn't care to at the moment. "I was just going to ask if you slept well," Minato didn't miss the panicked look in his son's eyes nor did he overlook how the teen's breath caught for just a second. He knew what was coming, "Of course, Minato, I always do."

Minato nodded, fighting the urge to call Naruto on his lie. "I'm going to go see Kakashi-sensei in a while... Do you mind?" Minato shook his head and without another word got up from the table and went to the living room, grabbing a book and sitting down on the couch a moment later, attempting to get his mind off of his son's lies.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The two males stared at each other...well it was more like Naruto was staring at Kakashi while the man read his book, totally aware of Naruto's gaze on him and so stared back in his mind. "Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto was irritated. This was the fifth time that he was attempting to get his former sensei's attention but it seemed to be to no avail still. "Kakashi-sensei! I need to talk to you!" it wasn't like he hadn't already tried that. Kakashi just seemed to be so caught up in his book though, but in actuality, he wasn't, he just wasn't in the mood for talking yet.

Naruto huffed out a sigh and leaned back against the man's couch, glaring holes through the book that Jiraiya had written. Kakashi, after another good minute of rereading the words that he knew by heart already, closed his book and placed it in his lap, finally bringing his actual gaze up to look at Naruto. "...Do you need something?" he smiled when Naruto let out a "ugh," quite happy that he had been able to work the teenager up so much.

"I need to talk to you!" Kakashi nodded, though he half felt like telling the blonde that anger was going to get him nowhere. "About?" Naruto calmed instantly when Kakashi finally payed full attention to him. "..." the blue eyes looked down at the ground as Naruto stayed silent, thinking now that he really had no reason to come to the silver-haired Jonin with this. "...What's going on, Naruto?" Kakashi now sounded almost genuinely concerned about his former student. Naruto glanced up at Kakashi for a moment, his gaze hitting the floor again almost instantaneously. "...I had a dream last night..." his words were quiet.

"About what?"

"Not what...who," he corrected his teammate softly and Kakashi began to get a little apprehensive, thinking that this conversation was headed to a bad place. "Okay then...about who?" Again Naruto was silent, feeling a need to get up and dismiss everything he had just said as ramblings from a sleep deprived mind, though he knew Kakashi would probably never believe that. Naruto opened his mouth and quickly shut it again, wondering if he could trust Kakashi with this.

After another moment he opened his mouth once again and spoke only one word; a name, "...Sasuke..." Kakashi was silent. Naruto decided to speak further, "I don't...I don't know why I dreamt about him..." he sounded confused. "Naruto," blue eyes met the one visible onyx, "do you still love Sasuke?" If Minato wasn't going to breach the subject with the boy then Kakashi knew that it was up to him. Naruto looked a little taken aback. "No," he said firmly, "I love Minato."

"Naruto, is there any doubt in your mind about your feelings for Sasuke?" Kakashi noted the way the teenager gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment. "No... I haven't felt anything...anything like _that_ for him in years..." they lapsed back into silence. Kakashi was now feeling slightly bad for his former sensei. If the man could've heard how Naruto had just said that, Kakashi wondered, what would he have done? For the life of him, Kakashi couldn't figure out exactly what Minato would do with this situation and so said the only thing he could. "I think you should tell Minato about this."

Naruto's gaze once again focused on the floor; he knew Kakashi was right. He knew that he needed to let Minato know about this, but he didn't want to. Naruto didn't want Minato to know that he wasn't dreaming about him at night. Despite his thoughts, Naruto nodded and thanked Kakashi before getting up, leaving the man's home a moment later.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Minato could hear it—could hear the thoughts better than anything else around him at the moment as they became increasingly louder, letting him know that Naruto was on his way home. _I love Minato_, the former Hokage knew that Naruto was trying to reassure himself with the constant chant and he felt a little saddened. He didn't want Naruto to have to keep repeating it so that it would sound more true. _I love Minato, _the words were starting to grate on his nerves. _I love Minato._ Of course Naruto loved him. Minato didn't exactly want to accept anything other than that truth at the moment.

But everything crashed around him when, for a single moment, the chant changed, and mostly unbeknownst to his son, _I love Sasuke._ The truth and his fear were finally beginning to coincide it seemed, and Minato hated it more than anything. _I love Minato,_ the words were now so loud that he knew Naruto was about to walk in and so he busied himself with pretending to read.

The door opened and the chant stopped, which Minato was quite thankful for. Moments later he felt Naruto's arms slip around his neck and felt the teen's smiling lips against his ear. "I love you, Minato." _You love Sasuke._ His heart was cracked but he hid it well.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter 2. If there is something that you don't understand then don't worry about it too much cause it'll be explained in due time. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review and let me know what you think. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	3. Chapter 3

Well we've been back in Washington for about three days now, and I've been sitting around the house since then. I just typed up the majority of this chapter last night, to my own surprise. I thought it was about time I updated. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review.

Rating: T, and probably going to stay that way.

Pairings: Minato/Naruto (established relationship), Sasuke/Naruto, side pairings are possible later on.

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, language and some violence in later chapters. This is your last warning to leave if you don't like something here.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Nonexistent Reality**

**Chapter three**

* * *

His back was turned, facing the boy he loved, but it didn't matter. He could still hear every word and every thought that escaped the boy, though he tried so hard to block it all out. Minato tried to no avail to ignore his son as the boy continued to hug him from where he stood behind the couch. "I love you, Minato," it wasn't the first time he had heard it in the last few minutes, and to tell the truth, at the moment he didn't really want to hear it again for a while. "Minato...are you okay?" the man simply nodded, not particularly caring if his son was worried about how silent he had been the past few minutes. They needed to talk now more than ever but Minato still didn't want to bring anything up.

"Minato...?" the man closed his eyes, not wanting to hear his son's voice any longer. All he wanted was to be alone, so far away from the teenager behind him that he wouldn't be able to remember him any longer. This was not the boy he had fallen in love with; this was not the son that had devoted himself for months. Minato did not know the seventeen-year-old that continued to hug him like they were lovers. For him it was impossible to know this impostor because he knew his son would never lie to him...not like this at least. "...Mina—"

"Naruto," he was quick to interrupt the stranger who he knew so well, "I'm fine..." now it was his own words that were the lie and Naruto was finally beginning to catch on to that. "...Okay...?" Minato knew without it being said outright that Naruto was concerned about him, but he didn't care in the least at the moment. "...I just...would like to be left alone right now." Seconds after the words were said the tan arms retracted from Minato and for just a moment he felt relieved. "...If you need me...I'll just be...you know..." he didn't hear his son's words as a sudden feeling of despair washed over him, drenching him in a sadness he hadn't known in months. Suddenly he turned around, wanting to feel the blonde's arms around him once again so that he could pretend for just a small time that it was actually his son, but once his eyes glanced at the spot he was sure Naruto had been he found that the teenager was already gone.

His shoulders slumped and he turned himself back around, hoping for death as sorrow began to choke him. "I wish you would stop lying to me..." Minato bit his lip to hold back his tears, something which he hadn't done since he was a small child. "If you don't love me..." _If you love him more than you want to accept..._ "You could just tell me..." his blue eyes closed. _I wish you would stop lying..._

Blue eyes, filled to the brim with betrayal and hurt, turned as the blonde's head turned so that he could actually walk away this time. He was furious because of his father's words. How could Minato even begin to think he was lying to him? Naruto shook his head, that wasn't the issue. He needed to know why Minato thought he didn't love him. Hadn't he constantly proved his devotion for the man? Had he not given up the chance at a normal life to be with him? ...Hadn't he given up Sasuke for him? Again Naruto shook his head, attempting to make himself forget about the raven-haired boy that had successfully entered his thoughts once again against his will and liking.

_Sasuke's gone_, he reminded himself once again, feeling that he needed to remind Minato of the same exact thing. He needed to tell the man, for about the hundreth time, that the Uchiha was no longer a part of his life—that Sasuke held no part of his heart anymore. But it didn't matter how much he wanted to tell his father, he didn't have the guts to, at least not now. _Please...understand. Understand that I love you, Minato_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The heart that beat wildly in his chest was his reminder. It was reminding him of just what he knew he was going to lose, just like his nightmares did whenever he could force himself to sleep at night. His fears were constantly being drawn on by some invisible force during the short time he managed to slumber and it turned them into a twisted reality, which he always had the hardest of times forcing himself to forget, though he knew it was no real use.

But his heart beat out of its usual rhythm as his eyes finally opened, allowing him to see the back of his son's blonde-colored head. Only one thing ran though his mind; one single word enveloped his entire being while his eyes closed: _Impossible_. Minato believed it to be wholly impossible for his nightmares to come true and crumble his world to nothingness again. Minato again opened his eyes and looked at the back of Naruto's head once more, wishing that it were truly impossible, though he knew the truth. It didn't matter what he wanted to believe and it didn't matter in the least bit how much he wished. Minato knew the truth no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

His blue eyes struggled downward, weighed down with the same sorrow his soul was trying to force away. Those dulled blue eyes looked hesitantly at the small and nearly translucent thread that protruded from his chest and wound its way around Naruto's arm, disappearing past that point, though Minato knew that it was attached to the same place that it was on him. The thread that bound them together tied their hearts so closely to one another in a way that Minato could not come close to explaining. The most he knew was that they were now one—had been joined as one since the day he had left Naruto's subconscious mind.

The two of them were bound, body, mind and soul, to one another, and Minato knew that if he didn't do something soon to strengthen their bond and make the thread that connected them more apparent to his son that he would lose the boy. Either to death or to something worse mattered not. He would lose Naruto in one way and would end up losing his life as well.

And at the moment the impending attack on the village meant nothing, at least it didn't matter as much as the teenager that currently controlled his son's every waking thought and ran rampant in his dreams nightly. Minato was quite aware of what he needed to do, moreover, what he needed to say to explain to his son what needed to be done, but he knew that it wasn't time for that yet. The problem he was now facing though, as he brought his stunningly depressed but beautiful eyes back up to look at his son's head, was just when that time would be correct.

Before Minato could think any further on the saddening subject he heard Naruto sigh softly before he watched the boy snuggle deeper into his pillows. A smile graced the man's lips for the first time in the last few hours that he could remember and he began to close his eyes, watching his son's body begin to fade slowly from his vision.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A wonderful but odd mix. Intense blue, the color of the deepest part of the beautiful ocean, stared into emotionless but glinting onyx, a color that reminded the younger of nothing but pain. The two colors stared into one another for so many moments that Naruto, for only a second, began to think he saw blue eyes instead of the dark onyx pools of his lover. "...Why did you wake me up?" his question was quiet and tentatively asked as he watched Sasuke lean down further. "Get up," it was the only answer, and it wasn't a particularly nice one at that, as Sasuke moved and stood up, walking toward the door a moment later. "We're leaving in a few minutes. You better be ready or I will leave you behind."

Not even for a moment did Naruto think that his lover's words were a lie or a joke. He knew too well that Sasuke would very well leave without him again if he wasn't ready on time. But even in knowing that, Naruto stayed lying on the bed, thinking of the dream that he had been woken from and thinking it odd that he had seen those same blue eyes from his dream in the sockets of Sasuke. "Two minutes, Naruto!" the shout sounded from the room next to his own, the one that his lover had been occupying any time that they weren't acting intimate with one another. Naruto nodded slowly but closed his eyes, thinking that this time he wouldn't feel so bad if Sasuke left him behind for good.

Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself staring at his wall in the room he shared with his father. Remnants from his dream floated around in his mind for moments as he remembered that he needed to breathe. He was no longer concerned about why he was dreaming about Sasuke, but he was concerned about why, in the dreams, he allowed Sasuke to treat him so horribly. He wanted to know, with Sasuke behaving so...Sasuke-like, why he had stayed with the Uchiha in his dreamworld. To him it made no sense really, but he supposed that dreams weren't always meant to make sense, so he let it go and sat up, finding immediately that his father was nowhere in his sight.

"...Minato?" his voice was quiet, but enough over a whisper so that he knew Minato could actually hear him if he happened to be near by. No response met his call and so Naruto stood up slowly, making his way from their room as quietly as any day before. "Minato...?" he called again as he walked down the hall, heading towards the living room, where he saw a light on. "Minato, are you in there?" still the voice of the former Hokage didn't sound in answer to his calls, and it was beginning to worry Naruto somewhat.

The further he walked down the hall the more he began to wonder if someone had come in and kidnapped Minato, or killed him, though he doubted that. But then his thoughts began to tread closer to the lingering fear he had of his father cheating on him. Of course he knew it was a little outrageous to think such things, but he had seen the way he and Kakashi talked whenever the man showed himself around their house, and he knew that Minato often went out and met with his former student. So it wasn't really much of a leap for Naruto's mind to begin thinking about Kakashi making an early morning visit that turned into both he and his father kissing passionately and shedding clothing on the living room floor.

After moments, Naruto finally realized that he had completely stopped moving toward the lit room as he began quaking with anger and jealousy. Though he was able to push it aside for the most part and begin walking forward again, part of him said that if he did see Kakashi here then he would lunge at the man and attempt to strangle him. "...Minato...?" his foot crossed the threshold slowly and Naruto's body relaxed when he saw nobody, namely Kakashi, in the room, though he began to worry more when the presence of his father was absent as well.

Naruto sighed and walked into the room, heading for the couch so that he could turn off the light and go back to sleep in his bed, alone. But as he neared the large piece of furniture, Naruto saw the blonde hair peeking out from the opposite end and he smiled lightly, turning to move that direction so that he could gaze upon his father's beauty while the man slept. The moment that he saw his father's face fully he noticed that Minato's blue eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling, though they did move to look at Naruto when he noticed his son's presence next to the couch.

"...What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you," Minato's counter was quick but soft as he stared emotionlessly at his son from where he lay. Naruto stayed silent as he watched the man, still expecting an explanation from him, about both his sudden insomnia and his earlier behavior. "I couldn't sleep," Minato said quietly, his eyes moving back to look at the ceiling once more. Naruto nodded as he leaned against the back of the couch lightly, trying to ignore the groan of the wood that was constantly reminding him to replace the old thing. "...What about earlier?"

No answer met his question. "...Minato..." the man seemed to be ignoring him now, which only caused Naruto to sigh. "Look, I understand that you may not be overly happy with me...though I'm not sure why. If this has something to do with Sasuke then you can just come out and say it. I've told you time after time that he holds no place in my heart anymore." Minato's silence continued on and Naruto sighed again, thinking that it'd probably be best if he just turned around and went back to bed so that he could give his father some time to think. But the moment that Naruto made a move to leave, Minato spoke, "you're a liar."

The three words easily caught Naruto's attention. "You still love him... You love him, Naruto, and you've been lying to me about it." Naruto could hear just how distraught his father seemed to be over this. "You could have told me. I would've understood. But you've been lying to me this entire time. ...I'd like to say that I can't trust you anymore..." Naruto watched Minato's eyes travel down to his chest momentarily before he finished his sentence, "but then I'd be lying."

This time it was Naruto who was silent as he stood rooted to the spot behind the couch. Though after a moment he moved, around the couch and then in front of it so that he could sit down on the floor and lean against it, resting his head on his father's bicep. "...I love you, Minato," the words were nothing like Minato wanted to hear, yet again. "Don't say that. Don't tell me that until you tell me the truth." Naruto, to say the least, was a little stunned by his father's sudden harsh but quiet words. Though he was shocked by the tone the former Hokage held he didn't speak any further; he didn't give any evidence to what Minato already knew to be true.

Even though time seemed to be elapsing more slowly than ever Minato let a sigh break from his lips as he closed his eyes. "...Naruto, we need to talk."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And here is chapter 3. I hope that you liked it, and just so you know, if you'd like to see pictures from the trip then go and add me on Facebook. I will put the link on my profile. Just add me and send a little note that you're a reader, I'll be sure to add you if I know that. There are some pretty pictures of places we visited on the way back up. So if you're interested just go to my profile. But be sure to review before you go! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	4. Chapter 4

Ack! I'm back! I had started this chapter the day the last one went up, but just rewrote the entire thing within the last two days. I find this to be, frankly, a kickass chapter. It is probably one of my best, at least in my mind, and it was brought about by a craziness in me. :) The last bit with Naruto was written after midnight this...morning (if you want to be technical), and I was very surprised to see that it still actually made sense when I read over it once I woke. As I had been afraid that it would turn into gobbled-y gook in the harsh light of the morning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Rating: T, but in chapter 6 there is a very real possibility that this could get up'd to M.

Pairings: Minato/Naruto (established relationship), one-sided Kakashi/Minato

Warnings: Incest, shonen-ai, language and possible violence in later chapters. If you don't like boys or men kissing and touching, or a father and son that do unfamilial things with each other, I suggest you leave. And now would be a good time for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

* * *

**Nonexistent Reality**

**Chapter four**

* * *

"...Naruto, we need to talk."

It sounded almost as if a mirror had cracked just next to his ears when he felt the sudden pounding pain in his heart. Nothing more was said past those five words as Naruto was sure Minato was waiting for his reaction. The most the blue-eyed teenager could do was slowly lift his head to look at his father, a terror crawling inside of him and tearing at his being as he looked into the distinctly serious eyes above him. "Minato..." his voice was a whisper, quivering just the tiniest bit, which he hoped wasn't terribly noticeable. Just the one name was the most he could even come close to saying for a few long minutes.

Naruto was more in a state of shock than anything else. Shock because he couldn't believe he was really hearing _that_ line—the line that absolutely _no one_ in a relationship _ever_ wanted to hear coming from their lover's voice. And yet the only thing that the teenager could do was simply stare at him, feeling more betrayed and scared than he ever had in his life; and that was even counting when Sasuke had left the village as well as the countless times he had nearly lost his life in battle. "...Minato..." his voice sounded so terribly weak as he spoke his father's name once again, finding it hard to just do the small task. And yet still, Minato was silent as he gazed into his son's eyes, almost completely devoid of emotion.

With a soft sigh and the shake of his head, Naruto attempted to steel himself against the impending news. "Y-you...can't really be serious..." against his will his voice cracked and he stumbled over his words, making him sound like a fool, which he knew he was. A complete and utter fool, lovesick and heartbroken by the same man that sat on the couch in front of him. The only thing that followed his words was the sigh that Minato emitted as he settled for lowering his eyes instead of answering, that way he would no longer have to look at the boy. "Minato!" shock was no longer a plausible way to describe just how he felt over his father's continued silence; betrayal was an emotion that he could almost no longer sense. Part of him didn't want to believe for a moment that this was happening—that his own flesh and blood would do something this horrifying to him. Flesh and blood that had contaminated him with this sickness that he didn't even want to think about being cured from. "M-Minato..."

Even as Naruto continued to repeat again and again that he couldn't do this, the Kyuubi container's voice getting weaker and more desperate with each and every word, his father would still do absolutely nothing to ease the terrifying pain he felt. The most Minato could actually do was steel himself as he began to hear the wretched sobs that broke from Naruto. "...I-I'm sorry..." he apologized quietly, resting his head back against Minato's arm for just a moment, allowing his tears to run down the tan bicep. "You can't do this... Y-you can't leave me, Minato..." and again there was only a throbbing, harrowing silence that enveloped them until Minato gave the quietest of sighs, brought on mostly because of his son's words.

"I'm not leaving you; I'd never do anything that stupid..." Minato's words were very anticlimactic, considering the weight of the situation and the fact that Naruto had just nearly poured out his heart and soul to the man. Even though his words were accompanied with a kiss, Naruto still stared at him in a half shocked/half dazed state, not actually believing what had just been said so nonchalantly. Nothing more was said between the two males as they simply stared into one anothers blue eyes, neither betraying any of their emotion—well at least not Minato. But yet finally, a small bubble of anger erupted within Naruto and within moments he was reaching out and slapping the former Hokage hard on the cheek. The harsh sound of skin connecting with skin echoed around the room and down the hallway as Minato stared over at the darkened window, believing completely that he had probably deserved that. "...You bastard..." the words were whispered hatefully from the boy as Minato turned his head back to look at his son.

The blue eyes that Minato was now looking into reminded him nothing of his son's, as they were filled with a burning, passionate loathing, every ounce of it directed at him. "You're horrible," and though now Naruto was speaking in a slightly calmer voice then before it didn't mean for a moment that he didn't want to slap his father once more; if anything he only wanted to cause him further harm because of his continued silence and lack of reaction. Regardless of what Naruto wanted, minutes passed them by in pure quiet, not even a whisper of the whipping wind outside could be heard between them. It was almost as if Minato was waiting to see if his son would attack him again. But when nothing happened Minato looked away from his son and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch once again, staring back up at the ceiling.

Naruto sat there for only seconds more before he shook his head and stood up, heading back to go to sleep, feeling completely stupid for coming to see the man in the first place. Thinking on it now, he shouldn't have even wasted his time. "I'm dying, Naruto," it was said the second that Naruto's foot crossed into the hallway, and those few words had the ability to stop him dead. The words he had just heard had not been said playfully with a seductive overtone, no, to be truthful, those few words were the most serious ones that he had ever heard from his father and hearing them now caused his entire body to ache with uncharacteristic pain. "...What are you talking about?" though he tried to make it seem like he didn't care there was absolutely no fooling Minato; he could sense every ounce of agony that wracked his lover's body.

And yet, Naruto stood his ground, keeping his back turned to his father, the one person in the entire world that he did not want to face right now. Because for all he knew, this was just some trap to get him to forgive Minato, but that was never going to happen on his watch. Again, silence was the only thing that Naruto recognized in response to his tentative question. He stood for moments more in that silence before bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Minato," his voice was now stern and demanding, letting his father know that he wasn't going to accept any further quietness from him, "what are you talking about?" And though he expected to hear the same responses as before, Naruto was almost pleasantly surprised to hear his father speak, but that small pleasant feeling caused by hearing the man's voice was instantly shattered when he began to pay attention to Minato's words. "You need to figure out who you want; you can't have the best of both worlds forever, Naruto."

Of course. Why hadn't he expected that? Maybe, perhaps, because he believed his father to be better than this; throwing Sasuke in his face as if he had ever considered leaving Minato for the raven-haired teenager. The same teen that had betrayed him years ago and broken his heart without mercy. Why wouldn't Minato just let it go and understand that his feelings for Sasuke had faded? With a sigh he opened his mouth to speak, "Mina—"

"You're killing me," there was still only seriousness in Minato's voice and it made Naruto shudder with distaste, believing that his father was completely exaggerating this situation. With another slight shake of his head, Naruto walked off, heading back to their bedroom without casting another thought on Minato.

And yet, Minato knew that his son wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

His eyes continued to bore into the ceiling above him, quickly becoming the only friend that he needed anymore. There wasn't anyone that he could properly trust; not Kakashi, Sai, Sakura...even his father was out of the question at the moment. So it was now beginning to seem as if he was the only one left—only he and the ceiling above him, which had provided him with more comfort in the past few hours than his father had in the last few days. With that thought, Naruto frowned. He didn't like thinking poorly about Minato, and didn't exactly know why he was now, other than the fact that he was still upset with the man. So upset in fact, that he hadn't once left their room to go and speak with him, not that that really mattered much any longer, since the former Hokage had left the house at dawn.

Naruto's frown turned into a semi-thoughtful look as he wondered just where his father might've gotten off to, but in seconds his frown returned, almost as a scowl. There was only one place that Minato would go so early in the morning, and it made his blood boil with jealousy to think about it, even though part of him thought that he was being irrational with his anger. But in his mind, Minato wasn't supposed to be going out when they were fighting—if anything the man was supposed to be sitting outside their locked room, begging him to come out and speak to him, or at least give him a sign that he was still alive. But nothing. No, Minato had left him without a single word of concern, and that saddened him.

And yet, he only continued to lie there, attempting to not think about their conversation anymore, as it had already caused him more than enough trouble than he would've liked. This attempt was futile, to say the least, as thinking was just about the only thing he could do any longer—that and try to quell the pain that was still accompanying the memory his father's words. But there was no way he could stop thinking about it—the seriousness in his father's face, the complete disinterest in their apparent relationship crisis...the odd accusation. All of it struck him deeply, allowing him to realize that Minato's words were rooted deep within his soul, and knowing that made him only believe that he would never be able to forget one syllable of those words.

Finally, Naruto shook his head and opted for closing his eyes, so that he could actually look away from the whiteness of the ceiling. "...Stupid Minato..." his words were quiet, barely registering in his own mind. "Why'd you have to go and say something like that...?" he didn't know exactly where his words were coming from, he knew only that he was unhappy with Minato and that that was unlikely to change within the next few hours.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Thinking back on it now, Minato was beginning to realize, most acutely, that leaving his home, and his son, had been an extremely bad idea—well at least leaving to come to Kakashi's house had been. At first he hadn't expected what was now happening hours after he had first arrived—he hadn't had real reason to think that his former student would make a pass at him on this cloudy afternoon. In fact, Minato had been completely unaware of Kakashi's, now very apparent, feelings for him. The only thing, other than the actions that were now being taken, that had lead Minato to believe the Jonin felt something more than platonic friendship for him, had been the soft whisper next to his ear after he stood up and explained to Kakashi that Naruto would, in time, understand their situation.

"Why must you be so attached to him?" it had been a desperate whisper in his ear that had nearly made him shudder as he came to find himself confronted with the truth—that Kakashi was too emotionally attached to him. Not a move had been made after those words, on either of their parts; they both stood completely frozen to the spot. Kakashi waiting for a response from him, and he simply hoping that he wouldn't have to cause the young man any bodily harm.

The first touch of the silver-haired man's fingers against his neck almost didn't feel real, it was only after the second and third stroke against his fair skin that he actually realized that he was being touched with purpose to arouse him. "Kakashi," he spoke the man's name in warning, a warning that Kakashi ignored wholeheartedly as Minato felt him move and then felt the soft lips upon his neck, in the same spot where his fingers had been moments before. Without warning, he took a quick step away and turned to face the younger man, a serious look upon his face—a look that was not forgiving the actions that had just taken place. Yet all Kakashi could do was smile at him before reaching out to take him back into his arms.

And this was where it left them now, Minato's hand coming up quickly and grabbing hold of Kakashi's wrist before the hand could get nearer to him. He didn't speak a word as he looked into the one visible, dark eye of his former student, but he knew that Kakashi understood what shouldn't have happened. A dejected smile tore at the Jonin's lips before he attempted to move his hand, just to have the grip on it tighten. "Kakashi," Minato began quietly, hardening his gaze, "I do not make it habit to harm my students, but if you do not cease with this nonsense you will find that I have no choice but to do you harm." Kakashi heard the very blatant threat underneath the calm and calculated words, "Touch me again and I'll snap your wrist."

With a nod and another smile, Kakashi was released and took a step back, not yet accepting his place to the Yondaime Hokage. "Naruto doesn't understand you; he can't realize all you've done for him. He can barely understand how he feels," it was a lost cause—his protest meant nothing, and only brought about an unpleasant emotion in Minato. "Do not speak poorly about him," he whispered in defense for the boy that wasn't there with him right now. "If you didn't agree with me then you wouldn't have come here," it was Kakashi's argument, "If you weren't doubting all of this then you wouldn't have come to _me_ seeking comfort."

Minato took in a breath, and then another, knowing that there was a sliver of truth in Kakashi's words, but he hadn't come looking for _this—_he hadn't wanted to stumble upon feelings that should have been left buried. After another few seconds, Minato removed his gaze from Kakashi and turned around, apologizing quietly for his intrusion before taking his leave, completely forgetting about the tea that had been made for him. Though it didn't matter now, it had gotten cold long before their brief intimate encounter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto's eyes opened when he heard the front door suddenly close. He glanced quickly over at the clock and sighed; it was too late for him to even be worrying about Minato's daylong absence from their home. It wasn't coincidence that his eyes closed the same moment when he heard the groan from the couch in the living room. It did remind him though that he really ought to look for a new couch. And he was thankful for the distraction from the thoughts of his father, and death...and of Sasuke. His mind was whisked away for moments as he thought about when he would go out and get another couch, where he would get it from, who he would go with to pick it out—surely not Minato, he wanted nothing to do with the man at the moment.

_Wonderful_, his mind yelled at him sarcastically, he was back to his original train of thought: Minato. Minato, Minato, Minato, that was all that consumed him. A man that shouldn't have been, but was, and who was creating within him feelings that he knew he would never want to feel again in his life. But in the same instance, he was creating feelings that he had never known could exist before. Naruto sighed. Why was it that this one man had complicated his life so completely? How was it that Minato had such a hold over his entire being that he couldn't keep his mind away from him?

Why couldn't Minato believe him when he said that he didn't love Sasuke?

Returning back to the problem was unpleasant for him, as it only reinforced in his mind the fact that he wasn't trusted...and was lying. And yet for some peculiar reason, he was insulted by the lack of trust—he was insulted because Minato seemed to think so little of his feelings. He was insulted for being accused of loving another but couldn't help getting angered when he knew Minato was going to see Kakashi. He didn't want to think of Minato like the man thought of him—Naruto wanted to trust his father; he wanted to let Minato know that he didn't mind the man going out at dawn and not returning until... Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at the clock again... And not returning until well past midnight so that he could just go on lying on the couch in the living room where they had fought almost twenty-four hours earlier.

Ah, the couch...what color would it be?

Naruto let out a sigh as he began to lose consciousness, most thankfully. He didn't want to think anymore. Not about the couch, not about the ceiling, not about his father. He wanted to drift in nothingness for as long as was possible. He wanted to stop existing for as long as he could; Naruto wanted for Minato to forgive him for lying. But before he caught that thought and reprimanded himself for its foolishness, because, he continued to tell himself, he was _not_ lying—oh, what a fool he was... But before he recognized his thoughts, he was asleep, but not drifting in the blackness that he had longed for during the day that had been too long for him to take. He was somewhere entirely different—somewhere which would cause him to speak to Minato with much urgency when he woke...well, that was _if_ he woke.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is getting pretty angsty. That is what brought about the genre change. Next chapter might surprise some of you, but for others...I dunno, maybe not. Maybe you've all figured out exactly what I'm doing with this story and are only reading and reviewing to humor me. Well, whatever the reason, please read and review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
